The Christmas Party
by violettescisserhandz
Summary: dondeslay yaois for my homieys (it is gay)
1. Chapter 1

hyrh(well poop my mashed pototaes taste like wine

anyway here is the booty

ahem

descole wants to touch the butt

yes paul! I want Hershey's chubby butt!

and I bet you want to tough his butt too so shut up!)

(AN: this is my first ric its laytonx descolex don paolo! you liek?XD 8u if u dont like yaois don't hate)

The Mashed potatoes sent a fire through Hershel's body, spreading to his penis and giving him an erection. An erection... for his longtime nemesis Descole.

He hadn't expected this, though he was always prepared as a boy scout for everything, he just had not been able to predict his heart.

Hershel Layton was at a Christmas party, and Descole was there too. Hershel was wearing a sexy santa suit to asoure Paul, but his feeelings and boners had changed since he put it on. Now h loved dESloce.

(An: why am i blowing on my wime it is already cool)

(An: i think im officialy drunk cause i jsut storted the mash potatos out my noes at the first line0

he was sitting on a chair at the christmas party and eating some mashed potates in a dapper manner when he caught sight of what dessy was wearong: ASSLESS CHAPS.

Anyway then Descole himself shot layton a small glance for babies. "Hershel." he said seductively but he didn't mean to be seductive thats just his regular voice except when hes angry then it's not sexy. he kind of tipped his head up too. "descole." hershel said not unwarmy. for a moment they basked in the sexy sunlight of each others attention, but then the moment passed, like a bad fart.

but like a sexy fart. ''god do i hope he likes me. thought layton. but alas. descole didnt want him at least not that way, he knew, because they hated each other like a dog that hated another dog. like ANIMALSU. butm aybe, he wanted hersh psycically? hershel held onto that hope tenously, like it was his last hope. which it could be. suddenly he fet alone and crushingly lonelysome. after clare (AN: aka dat ho) died, he had no one in his lyfe. except for luke, but luke was like really young and that would be gross, or flora but she was ugly. so they were just friends except that flora kept hitting on clive but clie wasn't layton, not yet, so twas ok.

mean while on the other side on the room, descole hit the dancefloor. he and his ASSLESS CHAPS danced up a storm, that blew everyone out of the room metaphoricaly except him and...

Don Paolo! as he was swaing his butt hotly to Insanity by vocaloiud, he caught the eye of his crush, don paolo, his secret frobidden desire. don looked up and saw him and his majestic manbutt and was temporarily flawed. but just like with hershel the momet passed like a seductive bowel movement, and descole too felt very sad. for he knew that paul was aroused by an0other.

the another was...tuujuygtigigy

hershel!

end

so was it good? please rate and review i love you all unless you don't rate and review. is it worth making it two shots or more shots? because that's all, for now. unless you want more, cause I had some ideas for more chapters. I have my computer and my pocky ready XD XD

YAOIS FOR ALL,

violette scisserhands


	2. Chapter 2

SHOT MUNBER TO

(AN more like shota nimber too if u catch my drift... eheh.)

the party was over. The gusto all left sort o tipsy but ok. descole and hershel by an awesome cosmic atstronomical coincidence of fate were th last ones to go.

hershel had been i na good convo with the host who was dmitri.

descole was just ass anhole.

as hershel wrapped up his good talk with dmitri about machine science thing, descole realized they were the last oens leaveng. the to awkwrady avoided eye conact until hersh, to be gentlemnly, strurck up a ankward conversation.

"hello. old friend." he began not cofortably at all.

"heyyyooo my best buddy" shlurred descolayton. sudenly he realized his longtime nemasistah was like really fucking hamnmered. 'oh gee where do yo live." he said politely. " i got to take u home like a gentlemen."

"tha would be like realllly cool zzzzzzz said descole really drunkly.

he then collapsed onto hershels warm soft throbbinmg body

penis

body

and he supported him up and took him tp the place where he lived cause SPOILERS HERSHEL IS A STALKER I THIS FIC HE KNEW ALL OLONG WHER HE LIVE

lol j/k! he took him back to his place cause hes a fucking gentleman. also cause descole was totally conked out.

he began making tea for both of them, it was earl grey. the noise woke his frenemy up from is drunked stupor. "Herhsell." he murdered softly. "your like, my best frind. you know that?"

herhsel paused, blushing. "i... i know.'" he said softly.

suddenly...

hershel didnt even know how it but they wrre in bed 2gether!

he blushed furiously and descole just said 'oh man im sao fuck drunk duuuude."

they went to sleep in the same bed but THEY DIDNT FUCK YET GUYS SO SHH.

when they woke up descole was loomin over his bestie like a creeper. 'HEWEYEEYYY IM STILL DRONK" he said to loud. "LETS HANG OUT MAN." "okey..." he said awkward. "what do you wish to do good sir'

"i want to have...

a hot butt contest1"

hershel was

like

freaked out.

but he called up don paulo and invited him to the hot butt contest cause he knew he had a real hot butt so hed be stiff ass competition. (AN: stiff ass)

don paulo answered his pink old timey looking phome and said "heyyyyy gurl"

"who is this"

"who the fuq be dis"

"its me professor layton"

"hello there hershel!' paul blushed really red. (he liked him remember)

"would you be interested in a hot ass competition? descole is here with me and we could all hang out. no homo."

"yes!" he said and hung up the phone and screamed. "OMG YESSSSS"

he came over lickety split and they all had the contest.

descole went first cause hershel and paul were all shy and shit but he was still drunk so he had NO INHIBITIONS. he took of his pants immedietaely!

they werent expecting this and took a lot of time to stare at his magnificant buns.

but then he zipped his pants back up on his erect throbbing dick and hershel had to help him out. he kept saying "no homo no homo" the whole time but he obviously liked it.

then paul blushed coquetteshly and threw off all his clothing. don paulo. in the buff.

"oh fuck this is a fiasco so ungentelemanly" said hershel and descole was just like lmao

he put his clothe on again.

then. was the prof's turn.

he gulped shyly then began twerking expertly. he twerked that thing all up everywhere, all up in their aroused faces. he was a pro twerker. and he won hands down without even stripping unfortunetely. his butt was just that hot. there is a science going on right now to determine whether professor layton's ass is in fact the sexiest ass ever. and he's going to win that too.

they both stood there with thier mouths hanging open and then descoke was undrunk. "shit dude i have to go bye~'' he stammered shyly.

AN; I bet you werent expecting that lol! XD XD XD XDDDDD


End file.
